


Ho già una famiglia ... Mio!

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [9]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Bed Sex, F/M, One True Pairing, Rough Sex, True Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne (Kay K) visit her father in prison to tell him that their family is more important than everything.And that they will have a child of their own who will never know he had a grandfather ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Ho già una famiglia ... Mio!

**Author's Note:**

> They are my favorite couple in ABSOLUTE, Donald and Arianne Drake! Together they can overcome any obstacle thanks to the power of love that they infuse each other ... and in the evening they have fun between the sheets ... and I hope you all agree that they are A CANONIC COUPLE!

It was a decision they had made for some time ... after all, Arianne Drake had to take a weight off her stomach - and her conscience - who, thanks to her husband Donald, wanted to erase, as much as possible, the last dross of the tormented past ... a past that, thanks to Donald's presence, to the fact that he had never left her to his fate, that he wanted to be with her and help her relegate her life as a mercenary to which she was was forced after the old Agency was dissolved and she, out of spite, had come to be a disreputable girl ... instead Donny had not only won her back once and for all, but against everyone's opinion, he was married with her and adopted his grandchildren Huey, Dewey and Louie, who were now his children, his and Arianne's, who swore to him that she would love and protect them for the rest of her life. Donald had believed her and still trusted her, as had her three ducklings.  
But now the former Miss Konnery (maiden name) wanted another person to understand how much she had changed since the last time they met ... and how much merit her husband, her adopted children had had ... and the one she was carrying in her womb for a few weeks now.  
They arrived at the Zurich prison one day in January, with a bitter cold that cut through people's faces, all covered in heavy clothing. “Are you sure, Ari? Won't it be too heavy for you? Basically you don't want us all to talk about it, because we know that she suffers so much ... ”Donald said, brushing her cheek and massaging her raven hair. Arianne knew that she still wanted to protect her, as she had always done based on her promises made to her when they were married. She took his hand to kiss it. "I know, love ... but I wanted you and the boys to be there too ... even if ... I would have preferred you to introduce him to you in other circumstances ..." she said to her children, a little. disconsolate.  
But also Huey, Dewey and Louie approached to hold her tightly: since she had become their mother, they would not have made her lack for anything ... through Donald they knew her sad past and for this they would have helped her to overcome the sad moments and to be happier and more positive for the present and the future. And they were doing it great, obviously together with Donald. "Okay, mom ... we know you do it because you want to open up with us ... and we understand you ..." Dewey spoke for everyone, always the smartest of the three.  
Arianne smiled as she wiped a light tear from her face, which Donny promptly collected. "Oh, guys ... you don't know how happy I am to have you here with me ... with your father, of course ..." she said turning towards him, who hugged her in turn, before kiss her to give her courage.  
"But now let's go in and close this matter ..." Donald Drake told her. She nodded.

The inside of the prison was more technological and aseptic than there was ... no wonder, we are in Switzerland ... For the meeting the whole Drake family had been taken to the third floor of the imposing building by two prison guards . None of the five spoke a single word, there was too much tension.  
Here, Quo and Qua were left outside the interview room, with only a few magazines to read. "Don't worry, it will take a little while ..." Donald Duck told them. The three replied yes without objection, but then Qui added: "Daddy ... don't leave Mum alone ... she wasn't very well when she came in ..." he said a little worried.  
Donald had always known that his three sons were too sharp at times: after all it would have been better if he and his wife had presented them in other guises, and not as thief - a gentleman but still a thief - the father of Arianne (and therefore her adoptive grandfather, strictly speaking) ... Abel Konnery! And Donny remembered him very well ...  
"Huey, don't worry ... I will NEVER leave mum alone ... but I promised her that we would do this too ... and then go back to our usual life ..." she said stroking his little head.  
They walked in together holding hands, still in classic attire - he in a black sailor's blouse with yellow stripes and a blue cap, she in purple jeans and matching tops - covered in heavy jackets. In the interview room there were many people who were sitting on metal benches facing the prisoner with whom to spend no more than half an hour and only at set times. If there was an inconvenience there were at least five or six guards at different entrances who would have quelled any disorder. After they looked around they saw him behind a rectangular table, in the corner next to a door with a guard, alone and totally absent ... but the eyes of Donald and Arianne crossed him and became dark and mean. Luckily they put that attitude aside.  
They joined him to sit in front of him: Abel Konnery was a big burly duck, in an orange suit like all the others, now resigned to spending some time in prison for the thefts and thefts he had done ... the same style that for little was not following his daughter, who instead kept away.  
“How are you, dad? I see you almost normal ... ”Arianne began with a cold but polite question. "How's life going in here?" Donald asked in turn, he too glacial and always holding his gaze.  
After a few minutes, Konnery replied: "How do you want me to be ... here life is always monotonous ... little air, reading, recreation always within these walls ... tell me, Arianne, do you know her?" he said trying to provoke them. But Donald put his hand on hers to avoid unnecessary gestures ... he knew that he would have resorted to these tricks only because he had nothing else left.  
"Believe me, dad, I was going through it too ... but the truth is that I'm NOT like you ... being a mercenary doesn't pay, especially when you make the people you love unhappy ..." she always answered in a cold tone and turning to Donald, who said sourly. "I don't need to tell you that you have disappointed everyone, even Arianne ... indeed, her in particular ... thus becoming a thief, as if it were the most normal thing in the world! ... and it was for this reason that she became treacherous ... because she reacted badly to this news ... "" You know, Donald ... I don't think you have an exactly different relative ... "" ... maybe, dad! Uncle Scrooge may also be stingy, miserly, with an iron heart ... but at least he has never been a thief ... ”Arianne answered to defend her husband. It was now a classic in the family: if one or the other attacked, he or she would move on to defend.  
Konnery: “Well, if I remember correctly ... the agency you belonged to broke up because they said they didn't trust you, or your partner ... because they said you did some. ..call them venal sins ... ".  
Arianne: “It was a decision made lightly! And when it comes to trust ... it was my ex's fault! … who spread huge lies about me, exaggerating my flaws and exposing all the weaknesses of the Agency… "she replied with her eyes ablaze. Konnery took the answer.  
Donald: “But I didn't deal with me! When the opportunity arose, I made him pay ... and then someone got the job done ... but that doesn't detract from the great value my wife has shown us all ... together we have reconstituted the New Agency with new funds and new technologies ... and we have restarted the missions we like so much ... you don't know how much your daughter will have ... and you preferred not to consider her ... "he said to his father-in-law with more poison in his body to spit.  
"If it weren't for Donald Duck and our children, I wouldn't be here to discuss it now ... you know Mom doesn't know we're here? She was already upset when she heard about your arrest and recently I started hearing from her again ... you upset our lives, dad ... "Arianne said almost in tears. Donald squeezed her hand so as not to let her drown inside him again.  
Abel Konnery, perhaps with a little heart (well ...) said his: "Arianne, at the time the work was bad ... and the fact that there was no one willing to grant me loans almost forced me doing what I did ... being up to my neck in debt left me no choice ... but then I found out that stealing, well ... I found it beautiful! The loss of control is almost miraculous ... you know , too many rules to follow eventually tire you ... but you're right, in the end I disappointed your mother ... ".  
The Drake couple didn't say anything. Then Donald said: "There are always choices, Konnery, and you have chosen badly ...". She approached in front of him, while Arianne remained with her arms folded. "I should have given you a tougher lesson when the opportunity arose ... luckily it didn't, just because I'm married to your daughter ... she's changing me with great force, and I'll always defend her ... I'll protect her from everyone, especially people like you! You don't deserve it, Abel ... "he said moving away from her face.  
"So this is how you defend a family member, Arianne?" he always asked her ironically.  
"That's right, Abel ..." she was using a harder tone now ... and no longer the term dad. “I already have a family to love and to protect ... MY! My husband Donald, my children and my relatives, who together with my mother, are the only ones I have! And you won't dare go near them ... ”she threatened him.  
"Because if I even remotely thought of doing it ..." Donny pointed his finger at him "... it will be the right moment when I will tear your heart out! And I will devour it while you are dying in excruciating torment ..." he finished saying with predator eyes. Sometimes he looked like Uncle Scrooge, the same dark look, the same threatening words, the same attitude as his ... in the end she had learned something from him.  
"And I want you to know ... with DD we will have a child of our own ... who will never know about you!" Arianne said as she always stared at him with eyes of ice.  
"Visit finished, let's go back!" she announced a guard at the sound of the siren. Donald took Arianne by the hand and they left the interview room, while Konnery was taken back to prison without saying goodbye. It would be the last time they would meet.  
When they saw them come out here, Quo and Qua hugged them all together ... Donald gave them kisses and so his wife rubbed her beak on their feathered heads too ... since they started being part of his life , he filled their attention all the time ... he would never let anything bad happen to them. Donald's words gave her courage, as they always did when she was having internal crises.  
Donald had a sudden idea: “Ari, what if we invite Josephine over for a while? Deep down she still doesn't know Duckburg and the whole duck family ... it would be nice to introduce her to Grandma Duck, Uncle Scrooge, my cousins ... and yes, also to Daisyand Phoenix ... "she said with renewed enthusiasm.  
"Oh, DD ... my love, you always know how to cheer me up!" she told him kissing him on the beak. "After all, you're right, my mom hasn't seen you three yet ..." Arianne said to her children. "So now we have two grandmothers, Mom?" Louie asked. "In fact it is so ... I'm sure they will take a liking to Grandma Duck and Jo ..." Donald Duck answered. "Grandma Duck and Grandma Jo ... so, not to get confused ..." she said again.  
All three ducklings were thrilled, and Arianne too ... after all she had reconciled with her mother recently, since he had met her at her wedding with Donald, showing her what he had denied her in the past ... closeness and maternal love ... and now it was right that she knew her grandchildren (in-law but still grandchildren) and maybe even her new family.  
When they got out of prison they took a deep breath of the crisp Swiss air ... they wanted to enjoy those days to the fullest.  
“So, little ones ... how about a trip to some shopping center? I'm sure your mother knows several ... ”and she winked at her wife.  
"Well, since I grew up there ... I would say to take us at least ten days ... also because it is the period foreseen by the quarantine for those who enter the Swiss territory ..." she replied with bright eyes.  
"... since Covid - 19 is losing strength but the protocols must still be respected ... and in any case, a mask for everyone!" she said pulling out the sanitary objects to protect her beak from her cap, while Arianne took the disinfectant from her purse to sanitize the hands of her children and those of her and Donald Duck.  
"The only problem, DD, is that in these parts ... life costs ... and a lot too ..." Mrs. Drake justified herself. Donald had a melancholy smile: it's okay that now they were economically sound, but spending at certain prices ... it was never nice ... "Patience, but at least I don't have to contract debt as I did before ..." he said to himself. It was so, Uncle Scrooge had indirectly taught him those life lessons that he was now putting into practice ... old wretch!  
They spent a wonderful day in the Swiss town ... so tidy and clean that you could eat on the ground! It wasn't like American cities, but it was still comfortable ... they had time to buy typical local products and also some roasted chestnuts for the warm and delicate aroma. Donald and Arianne exchanged dried fruit by putting them in each other's beak, always with sweet eyes.  
The evening came when all the lights went on, but the people were still few, as due to the anti Covid restrictions - 19 the premises were already closed.  
"No problem: at the cottage we can prepare a family dinner for everyone ..." Arianne said. "Also because I wanted to prepare a nice grilled steak with rosemary and potatoes ... that is, your mother's roesti, guys ..." she said pointing out a specialty that her wife knew how to cook perfectly.  
They took a shuttle bus to get to Donald and Arianne's house ... outside the temperatures had already dropped below freezing, but in the house the warmth you breathed was like a happy family. Arianne, before preparing the table with Donald Duck, held tight to him, which she returned with a smile and a long kiss on her neck and beak.  
“Thanks, DD! I had a beautiful day today… I needed it after… well, after I talked to him… ”she told him a little sadly.  
"I will always repeat my promises ... no one should even DARE to think about getting close to you and the kids ... or they'll see what Double Duck is capable of! Indeed, Donald Drake !!! " she said in a fit of anger, this time well justified.  
She massaged his pecs and took his waist. "And there will always be his woman Kay K to increase the dose ... or rather, Arianne Drake !!!" she replied passionately.  
"So, love lovebirds! ... Brothers but, we just can't get them off ..." she said Huey. "And that's why we love them, brother!" the other two answered. All three went to Arianne's womb, to hear if their little brother was moving inside her. “Don't get crowded, guys! It's still only two weeks, I think ... right, Ari? " Donny asked slightly anxiously.  
"That's right, Donald ... but the children prefer to participate in their own way ..." she said as she stroked all three of them, who massaged their mother's belly with their little hands, trying to feel his movements.  
The Drakes were the happiest parents on planet Earth at that time! Three beautiful ducklings, a little house in the snow, a warmth like no other ... and the fact that they would really become parents! Even if it was necessary to wait ..  
It was a very nice dinner, consumed by candlelight, and without ever mentioning Kay K's father, who was now really freer than the guilt she carried around ... what then? Being the daughter of a thief and disowning him because he almost ruined her? She would not think about it anymore, finally ... instead she couldn't wait for her mother, Josephine Lagardere, to meet all her husband's relatives, as soon as she arrived in Duckburg, but she would think about it at the right moment. .  
It was almost midnight when they left their children to sleep in the room in three large beds, when they both had the same idea looking into each other's eyes (and that's it! You have a incredible bond!) ... Arianne jumped into his arms who grabbed her by the legs and buttocks ... and they both bit their shoulders, before kissing each other with immense passion, as they began to undress their clothes ... in fact it was too hot ...  
They had left the dresses on the wooden floor, the sailor blouse together with the purple leggings, the boxers together with panties and bra before making love on the soft bed ... Donald was greedily sucking on Arianne's breasts and nipples, which he could never resist. “Ah! Donald you are wonderful, you are beautiful ... ah! Don't leave me now… ”she gasped in despair as he bit her shoulder as if she needed her in her life. Kay too bit his shoulder, which still bore the remnants of the aroma of roasted chestnuts.  
"Oh, God, Ari ... you are my Goddess, my eternal soul ... my fresh snow to calm my heart ..." he whispered back.  
Getting lost in his body as a Greek divinity was like a drug: since they had made love for the first time on the beach a short time before they had experienced a different sensation from all ... because they had finally discovered that they loved each other and wanted to be together facing a thousand dangers and risky missions that had only cemented themselves and their children as well. Donald thanks to Arianne had discovered sex and left the shyness that had blocked him for too long, while Arianne had discovered thanks to Donald the sense of happiness and love when he was with him and his children ... he was kissing them the whole body starting from the face, the eyes, the beak (inside which he slipped his tongue that intertwined with that of his wife), the breasts, the nipples ... to then savor her belly and kiss her navel and feel if their son or daughter started moving ... and finally started licking her dark vagina. “Oohhh! My Goooooodd! ... ah! How much I love you, DD! " Arianne said, stifling her screams from biting the pillow (or her children would have heard them). Lost between her partner's legs, Donald never knew how to get out ... a feeling beyond the divine.  
Then it was Arianne's turn to kiss his pectorals and abdominal muscles with great sensuality, massaging his head, beak and raven hair, always caressed with great delicacy by Donald Duck ... until he manipulated his member, already in the hardening phase. , and then begins to suck it first gently and then more insatiably. "Ahhh! Arianneee! I love you to death!" Her husband said of her, biting as much as possible on her pillow (also him). When those two fucked hard, time was useless ... hours, many hours, all night ... the Drakes were stuck in a dimension of heavenly pleasure.  
“Fuck, Ari! Not now ... "" ... no, no now, DD ... "his wife answered with the member still in her mouth." Seriously, now it's ... "and here came the jet of sperm in the beak of his wife, who again licked everything.  
Now they were breathing heavily, hugging each other tightly ... "Do you think we're done, DD?" his wife asked him. "Oh well ... I would say no!" answered her husband, who immediately took her to bring her under him ... he was penetrating her deeply with his member, while she held him tight with her long and toned legs, almost suffocating him ... and then he brought her on top of him in missionary position.  
Her movements were slow and sensual ... but Donny was speeding up those of her pelvis. "Ah! Oh, Donald ... how much I love you, ah ... don't stop, don't stop ..." Arianne pleaded. Donald was squeezing her breasts, perfectly balanced, firm and plump, when at a certain point not even she resisted and expelled her vaginal fluid at the same time as more sperm ... both were biting her shoulder as if not to scream. "ARIIIAAAANNEEEEE !!!!" "DIIIDDDIIII !!! DOOOONNAAAAALLLDD! "Before throwing himself on the bed, sweaty and panting.  
The sun had not yet risen, when Donald and Arianne Drake, still with dark and damp hair, hugged each other tightly, they were cuddling before they saw the sunrise: her breasts pressed against her pectorals, who caressed them until they plunged between them before sucking them more gently. Arianne kissed him on the head, before picking him up and sticking her tongue into her beak.  
"I love you, Arianne, my soul of life ... I will never stop telling you that my life depends on you ... and now on him too ..." she said tenderly as he massaged her belly.  
"I love you more, my heroic and sweet Donald Duck ... my fantastic DD ... I will never thank you enough for always being next to me, even today ..." she sensually replied, holding her hands on his to caress the life that was being born in her. When she told him, Donald nearly fainted ... but then he was delighted ... he would have a baby with the woman he loved!  
"I want our baby to have nothing but the best ... I'm sure we'll be great parents ..." he told her. "Well, we already are, don't you think?" her partner told him instead. "Even if we are parents, we are always parents of Huey, Dewey and Louie too ... they too are our children!" she told him.  
"Just like your mom Josephine ... she can't wait to be a grandmother, my love!" Donald beamed. "How I'm sure Grandma Duck will like her ... we'll always be there for our son, DD ..." his wife finished. "As we promised, my dear ... Arianne ..."  
"Donald..."  
"I LOVE YOU!" they said at the same time, before returning to kiss each other with the usual passion and making love again ... while the first ray of sunshine appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, IsabellaNajera, CPDLS and all the readers who love this sweet couple


End file.
